Rarity The Explorer
Cast *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Dora Marquez *Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) as Boots *Scamp (Lady And The Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) as Russia *Swampy (Where's My Water?: Swampy's Underground Adventures) as Benny *Allie (Where's My Water?: Swampy's Underground Adventures) (Like In Misty The Explorer) as Isa *Croc (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos) as Tico *Sharky and Bones (J&TNLP)/Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) as Swiper *Cindy Bear as Backpack *Boz the Bear as Map *Johnny (Sing) as Big Red Chicken *Pongo (101 Dalmatians (Animated) as Senior Toucan *Makuu (TLG) as Grumpy Old Troll *Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) as Diego *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Baby Jaguar *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) as The Fiesta Trio *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Elena *Snagglepuss as Miguel *Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Abuela *Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Abuelo *Rocko (The Pebble and The Penguin) as Roberto *Marina (The Pebble And The Penguin) as Alicia *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Daisy *Faline (Bambi) as Mei The China *Casey Jr. (Dumbo) as Rojo *Duck the Great Western Engine as Azul *Frosty the Snowman as Leon *Flynt and Mungo (Sharing the Role (Tarzan) as Red Rooster *Koda (Brother Bear) as Little Map *Michigan J. Frog (Looney Tunes) as Coqui *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mary *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Yuki *Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) as Baby Blue Bird *Annabelle (Annabelle's Wish) as Baby Bugga Bugga *Mrs. Calloway (Home On The Range) as Mommy Bugga Bugga *Zazu (The Lion King) as Pirate Parrot *Dipsy (Teletubbies) as Pablo *Young Copper (The Fox and The Hound) as Wizzle *Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar) as Amelie the France *Leo (Little Einsteins) as Tanzania *Marina (Jake and The Neverland Pirates) as Baby Winky Gallery Rarity as Rouge.png|Rarity as Dora Marquez Tweety.jpg|Tweety as Boots Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Russia Swampy.png|Swampy as Benny Allie-0.png|Allie as Isa Croc1.png|Croc as Tico Sharky_and_Bones_2.jpg|Sharky and Bones as Swiper Jasper and Horace.jpg|Jasper and Horace as Swiper (Good) Cindy Bear in Hey There, It's Yogi Bear.jpg|Cindy Bear as Backpack about-boz.png|Boz the Bear as Map Johnny (Sing).png|Johnny as Big Red Chicken Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo as Senior Toucan Makuu.png|Makuu as Grumpy Old Troll Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Jeremy as Diego Spike (My Little Pony).png|Spike as Baby Jaguar Bugs jumping with cheerleaders 2.png|Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|Daffy Duck Sylvester in Bugs Bunny.jpg|Sylvester the Cat as The Fiesta Trio Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Pinkie Pie as Elena Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Miguel Pumbaa (From Timon and Pumbaa).jpg|Pumbaa as Pinto IMG_0675.png|Princess Luna as Abuela Shining Armor by erisgrim.png|Shining Armor as Abuelo Rocko_pebble_and_the_penguin.jpg|Rocko as Roberto Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin).jpg|Marina as Alicia Applejack in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Applejack as Daisy Faline.jpg|Faline as Mei The China Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Rojo Duck_the_Great_Western_Engine.png|Duck the Great Western Engine as Azul Frostythesnowman-character.jpg|Frosty the Snowman as Leon Flynt_and_mungo.png|Flynt and Mungo (Sharing the Role) as Red Rooster Koda.jpg|Koda as Little Map Michigan_J._Frog.png|Michigan J. Frog as Coqui 1ff774556152193ceee3bf5f0a9a16bf.png|Rainbow Dash as Mary roo-halloween.png|Roo as Little Lamb Sweetie Belle ID S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle as Yuki Kessie in Winnie the Pooh Seasons of Giving.jpg|Kessie as Baby Blue Bird Annabelle 1.png|Annabelle as Baby Bugga Bugga Mrs. Calloway.png|Mrs. Calloway as Mommy Bugga Bugga Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Pirate Parrot Dipsy.jpg|Dipsy as Pablo Young copper.jpg|Young Copper as Wizzle Marlene the Otter.jpg|Marlene as Amelie the France Marina the Mermaid in Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg|Marina as Baby Winky Leo.png|Leo as Tanzania HeatherInteractive.png|Heather as Fifi June.jpg|June as Fifi (Good) MrAzrael 2017 Movie.png|Azrael as Ying-Ying Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Ying-Ying (Good) Gargamelgrinningface.jpg|Gargamel as Sami Mr. Merlin as Good Wizard.png|Merlin as Sami (Good) The Rugrats Gang.png|Rugrats as Crowd in France Fat Albert and the gang..jpg|Fat Albert and Friends as Crowd in Africa The Mother Goose Club Gang.jpg|Mother Goose Club as Crowd in Russia Chipmunks & Chipettes.jpg|Chipmunks as Crowd in China Tiggerssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.jpg|Tigger as Baby Dino Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Dancing Elf cadpig.png|Cadpig as Little Star Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Singing Bridge Snoopy.png|Snoopy as Puppy Dil_&_Icky4.JPG|Icky and Dil as Greedy King Cloud Worm.png|Cloud Worm as Dragon Domino.png|Domino as Al Lucky romo.png|Lucky as Inky Patch.png|Patch as Flinky Professor Ratigan as The Great Rigatoni.png Remy the Rat.jpg Blu.jpg Nemo As Baby Hercules.png Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas